


Bunny Pyjamas

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, bit of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on my Bethany Hawke roleplay -<br/>Sebastian to Bethany: "Bunny pyjamas, really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Pyjamas

Bethany brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover her yawn. Her eyes were bleary and her hair a mess, but she somehow got herself out of bed to answer the knocking at the door. From what she could tell through the small window of Gamlen’s house, it was only just after dawn. Bethany grumbled to herself, wrapping her arms around her middle to keep warm; whomever had knocked on their door this early was going to get quite the welcome.

  
Reaching the front door, Bethany pulled it open with a scowl, blinking away the brightness with a scratchy “Yes?” She fought away another yawn when she realized who was standing, mouth agape, across the threshold.

  
Bethany immediately reddened, trying in vain to smooth down her sleep-mussed hair. She spluttered out a “Oh, Sebastian! Good morning,” without looking at him, suddenly wishing she hadnt crawled out of bed at all.

The archer merely pursed his lips in a vain attempt to keep his grin at bay. "Bunny pyjamas, really?" He said, eyes bright with mirth as he looked down at the disheveled Bethany.

  
When he spoke, Bethany flushed an even deeper crimson, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. At least he hadnt noticed her nug slippers. Yet.

  
“Well I - they’re … My mother made them for me and they’re quite warm please forget you ever saw this have a good day _bye_ ,” Bethany rushed out, laughing nervously before taking a step back and slamming the door in Sebastian’s bewildered face.


End file.
